My Poor Mate
by 10 Yoko Kitsune 01
Summary: Harry is trying his best to raise his godson, Teddy, and cope with the aftereffects of the war along with what's left of his family. Answer:Move to muggle Forks, where nothing happens. Problem:He discovers his mate, Edward, is falling in love with someone else and is too stubborn to see him. Did I mention his mate is also a vampire? Poor Harry, what's a guy gotta do to get a break!
1. Enough!

Disclaimer: The only thing about all of this that I own is the plot. Please enjoy!  
_

My Poor Mate

Chapter 1: Enough!

The war was finally over...

However it wasn't without its cost. Sirius had been one of the first casualties during his fifth year, the next great loss had been Dumbledore at the end of sixth. For his seventh year he hadn't returned to Hogwarts in favor of hunting down the horcruxes with his two best friends supporting him the whole time.

Even Draco had helped to put an end the war by acting as a spy for them and leading them to the horcuxes that he knew about. Granted that they didn't know it was him, the letters had been signed Mr. Ferret, a code name created in honor of the Marauders that his godfather, Severus had spoken of. At first they hadn't known it was him until the letters had suddenly stopped coming and Harry had walked to his death. Just before the killing curse had hit him, Harry had seen Draco laying beaten and bloody at the far end of the clearing. According to Hermione and Ron, Voldemort had then proceeded to gloat Draco's efforts had been in vain before leaving him to die from his wounds. Ron had then apparated to the school to warn them while Hermione stayed behind to heal the then unconscious Draco enough to side along apparate him to Hogwarts so that Madam Pomfrey could take care of him.

With Voldemort mortal once more, none of the students left to face him were as scared of him and were able to hold their own until Harry unexpectedly came back from the dead and defeated him. After that they discovered that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, and Molly had perished from the Weasley family. Remus and Tonks had also died along with his great-grandmother Andromeda, leaving baby Teddy in Harry's care. From the DA Katie Bell, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, Marietta Edgecombe, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan had died.

Right now Harry was holding Teddy as he stood before Dobby's grave on Shell Beach, the epitaph reading 'Here Lies Dobby A Free Elf'. He was paying his respects to the brave house-elf that had painfully attempted to save his life once only to die when he succeeded in saving his life a second time. "Hey Dobby. I just wanted you to meet my godson, Teddy, he is growing so fast and I have absolutely no clue what I am doing. When Tonks and Remus asked me to be his godfather I didn't think that they wouldn't live to see the end of this bloody war..." Harry trailed off as tears started to make their way down his face. "I can't stay here anymore Dobby, I need to leave. There's something that's calling out to me, I've always felt it, ever since I was a small child. I used to call back, begging it to help me but no one ever came. I think that I need to be the one that goes to it. I hope that you are happy wherever you are Dobby and I promise to come back to visit every once in a while so that you won't be lonely," Harry assured the dead elf.

As the sun began to set Draco apparated behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Potter, your friends are losing minds with worry, wondering where you've disappeared off to with your godson," Draco informed him.

"Grab on Mafoy," was Harry's only reply, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it on his own, and side along apparated all of them home to the burrow.

After the war Harry, Hermione, Draco, Teddy, Neville, and Luna had moved in and Fred and George had moved back. Winky had bonded with Harry and helped him with taking care if the baby and doing all of the housekeeping. It was with no doubt that none of them would've lasted long on their on their own without her. She was probably the happiest out of all of them, she had all the work that she could've dreamed of, got paid a galleon a week, had one day off of her choosing every week, was free to have her own personal life, had her own room, wasn't allowed to punish herself, was gently corrected if she made a mistake, and was treated with the same respect as any other human.

When everyone saw the state that Harry was in, they let him have his space instead of converging on him. Neville and Luna opted to help Winky set the table while everyone else washed up for dinner and Harry put Teddy down for the night. As everyone ate (Winky also had a place to sit at the table as well) there was a tense silence in the air. Suddenly Hermione slammed her fork down and stood up abruptly. "I can't take this anymore! I'm sorry, it's not you guys, but there are just too many..." Hermione trailed off as Ron placed a hand on her arm, gently guiding her to retake her seat.

"We understand Hermione, there are too many memories here, and I think that it's getting to all of us," Ron soothed.

"Perhaps it is time for a change in scenery," Luna suggested.

"Did you have somewhere in mind Luna?" Neville asked curiously.

"No... I was thinking that Harry should choose our destination. After all, he is the only one out of us that knows where he wants to go," she announced causing everyone to turn their attention on him.

"You know that you're not getting rid of us that easily mate," Fred told him.

"Yeah, you're family, we go where you go," George finished.

"Is that why you were at Dobby's grave Harry?" Draco demanded, and everyone went quiet in anticipation of the answer.

"Yes, I was saying goodbye to everyone and explaining to them why I wasn't going to be around as often anymore. I was going to ask if all of you would like to come with me after all of the paperwork was finalized. I already bought a house big enough for all of us and everything," Harry quickly placated his family.

"Harry, how long have you felt this way?" Arthur finally spoke up.

"For about a month or so, I want to raise Teddy away from all of the fame, I want him to have a normal childhood; not having to feel the pressure of being 'Harry Potter's son'. But if you guys are going to come with me, I am warning you now: the place that I chose is a small town that doesn't even show up on the map, so it can be guaranteed that nothing ever happens," Harry smirked cheekily, it was the closest that he ever got to a smile these days when not playing with Teddy.

"We understand mate," Ron gave him a wane smile, knowing just how broken his best mate was.

"This place sounds perfect Harry, where is it?" Hermione asked getting excited.

"Not telling and don't even bother trying to ask Winky, she had no idea that I was planning on this," Harry quickly cut off the scheming plans undoubtedly coming from the twins if the way that they were looking at the poor house-elf was anything to go by.

"Harry, you wound us," Fred started.

"We would never do anything to upset the poor elf," George continued.

"She works very hard every day as it is," Fred.

"If I didn't know any better I just might believe you, as it stands if you harass her in any way I just might have to show everyone that one photo of you guys getting tangled up in-" Harry was then interrupted

"NO!" Both twins shouted.

"What? What is it?" Arthur asked, having never seen the twins so worked up before.

"Who would have thought it?" Fred.

"Sweet innocent Harry capable of blackmail," George.

"You should know that I come from a long line of pranksters, in fact my father was one of the marauders," Harry commented offhandly.

"I didn't know that the Potters were pranksters," Draco mused.

"Not many know since we don't usually get caught, the only reason that I know is because I've been reading some of my family's old journals," Harry informed them.

"Well that would certainly explain why some of the pranks at school went unclaimed," Hermione

"Winky, I need to ask you something," Harry changed the subject.

"Harry Potter can ask anything of Winky," she replied.

"Now I ask this not because I don't want you to come with, but because I don't want to force you into anything. I was wondering if you would like to come with us, wherever it is that I have decided that we are moving?" Harry asked.

The elf immediately perked up at this and smiled happily, "Winky would follow Harry Potter to the moon if he lets her."

"Then it is settled, Winky you may start moving personal belongings to the new house starting tomorrow, we leave at the end of the week. If it is all the same for everyone I think that we should make this trip the muggle way. The place that I have chosen is in the muggle world, although there is a magical community nearby if we run into any trouble," Harry suggested to which everyone agreed.  
_

Alice was in the middle of getting ready to pounce on a deer when she was hit by a vision. Edward and Jasper were immediately aware of it and changed direction, alerting everyone else and they all gathered around her. When she came out of it she had a very confused demeanor. "What did you see Alice," Edward asked, voicing everyone's question.

"Something really good and something really strange. Carlisle, is it possible for a vampire to become mentally unstable?" She asked gaining everyone's curiosity but she wouldn't allow anyone to know what she saw, she was even reciting the Egyptian alphabet backwards in her mind to prevent Edward from reading her thoughts.

"I do not believe so, is there someone that we should be concerned about?" He answered.

"No, it seemed to be good as well just really strange," Alice assured.

"So let me get this straight, you saw something that is going to be really good and something that is both really good and strange," Rosalie asked and at the pixie girl's nod she continued, "Do you mind giving us any details?"

"Eleven people are moving here to Forks in a week's time," Alice answered and wouldn't give them anymore details after that.  
_

Alright now review everyone! Also I am looking for a beta, PM me if you are interested.


	2. New Town, New Life

Disclaimer: The only thing about all of this that I own is the plot. Please enjoy!  
_

My Poor Mate

Chapter 2: New Town, New Life

The week passed by slowly and with much tension in the Cullen household, across the ocean however, it flew by in a blur of excitement and anticipation. Winky had opted for apparating to their new home instead of joining them on the long, eight-hour flight. The burrow was a flurry of activity that morning as everyone hurried to pack any last minute items and eat before they port-keyed to the airport. Harry had been a bit apprehensive about it being safe for his godson but he wouldn't allow anyone else to hold him so instead they applied sticking charms and cushioning charms around Teddy before they took off.

They arrived at the airport in a secluded alcove with a backpack each (the girls also carried a purse and Harry also had a diaper bag on him), so as to not make the muggles question why they were traveling without any luggage. They made their way through security and had just arrived at their gate when first-class was called to board and Harry motioned for them to follow him. He handed the tickets to the attendant and allowed his makeshift family to board before he did then proceeded to inform them that they could take any seat they wanted in the first three rows. Harry and Teddy sat in the first two seats with Ron and Hermione across the aisle from them. Behind him was Luna and Neville and behind them was Draco. Fred and George sat behind Ron and Arthur sat behind the twins to make sure that they didn't torment their brother too much.

Everyone was thankful when they finally landed in New York, only to be sorely disappointed minutes later when Harry led them to another terminal. As they boarded, Harry once again indicated that the first three rows were for their use. "Harry, you're my best friend and all, but now it's your turn to sit in front of the twins," Ron demanded as he made Harry and Teddy switch seats with him and Hermione.

Harry just smiled tiredly at his friend as he consented and put up with the twins pranks for the next five hours until they reached Port Angels, Washington. "Bloody hell Harry, I had no idea that you could be so sadistic," Neville complained.

"We agree, from now on we will always travel the magical way," the twins stated in unison.

"Are you guys sure about that," Harry smirked as he pulled out two sets of keys and dangled them in front of everyone.

"You didn't," Hermione gasped.

"Of course he did, this is Potter we're talking about," Draco stated as he made to grab one of the keys only to miss as they were pulled back.

"Who said that you would get to drive one Draco?" Harry admonished as he handed the keys to Hermione and Arthur, "For now only Mr. Weasley, Hermione, and I will be allowed to drive. Until the rest of you get your driver's license you are free to admire your prospective vehicles in the garage at our new home."

At this news everyone quickened their pace to the garage where they were greeted by three luxurious cars. One was a red with white leather interior Maybach 69, the next was a silver with blue leather interior Audi RS6 Plus, and lastly was a black with red leather interior Porsche Panamera Turbo. "The red one is Mr. Weasley's, the silver one is Hermione's, and the black one is mine," Harry informed them as he strapped in the baby carrier into the backseat of his car.

The group exchanged worried looks behind his back before Neville hesitantly asked, "Harry, did someone help you pick out these cars?"

"Yeah, Winky did..." He then finished strapping Teddy in and turned around to face his family with a concerned look, "I wanted to surprise you guys so I asked for her help. Are they not good cars?"

That one sentence confirmed everything for the group. Ever since Harry had bonded with the elf, he'd gotten into the habit of allowing her to have free reign of purchasing things that he needed. Winky it seemed, had a lot of pride in her master and so she bought not only him but all of them the finest, most luxurious things that she could; they had soon caught on and given her a spending limit each month. Obviously this also extended to automobiles as well, unfortunately, Harry was oblivious to all of this and as it was just revealed, he didn't know a thing about cars other than how to drive one.

"No, they are very nice cars, just very expensive," Luna explained.

"Really? All of the cars that I looked at were in the same price range, I thought that all cars cost that much," he stated still confused.

"If all cars were that much, how would anyone else ever be able to afford one?" Ron asked in astonishment.

"They use a payment plan," Harry deadpanned as he glared at his best friend for insulting his intelligence who had the sense to look abashed.

"Let's just all get home, shall we?" Hermione stated as she took Ron by the arm and dragged him over to her car, with Neville and Luna following.

"We will follow your lead Harry," Arthur stated as he pulled the twins with him to his car.

"I'll ride in the back with Teddy," Draco stated as he climbed in, allowing Harry to relax some and concentrate on the road as he revved up the engine and took off.

The one hour drive was made in silence except for the sound of the radio. When they finally arrived, all if them except for Draco, were in awe at both the size and the design of the house. It was a white, three-story, Victorian style house with lots of large windows. On the porch there was a light-green swinging bench and not far off from it was a glass-covered table and matching light-green lawn chairs. The house itself was centered in a large grassy clearing, surrounded by trees, giving it an almost fairytale-like aura.

"It is quite lovely, you've really out-done yourself this time Harry," Luna commented.

"Blimey Harry," Neville and Ron breathed out.

"Thank you Luna," Harry replied as he took a sleeping toddler from his seat.

"Well, what are we all standing around here for?" Fred questioned as he sauntered up to the house, the front door already being opened by Winky to greet them.

"Yes, let's see what dear Harry has done with the place," George agreed as he caught up with his brother.

"Harry, who did the interior décor?" Hermione asked hesitantly, in a hushed tone, hoping that he hadn't made the elf furnish the large house by herself at the last minute.

"I hired a team of muggles to do it for me, not an easy thing to do in December, then obliviated them after. I still payed them for their work it was during that week that I had left, I swear," Harry hurriedly added the last part when she gave him a scandalized look.

"It's going to rain soon... we should probably head inside now," Luna interrupted and Hermione let the matter drop, placated for now as the all entered the house. Sure enough, as soon as the last of them crossed the threshold it began to pour.

"Have I ever told you how awesome it is that you are a seer, love?" Neville complemented as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yes, but you can say it more often if you like," she answered with a wistful smile.

"There are six bedrooms on each of the upper two floors, one of which has been turned into a playroom. So everyone can either have their own room or share and all of the bedrooms have silencing charms that are voice activated by the first word or phrase said in the room so I suggest you think of it now before heading upstairs," Harry warned everyone as he closed the door and set Teddy down so that he could explore the first level of their new home on his slightly unsteady feet.

With that everyone separated to explore their new home and Hermione soon discovered why Harry had had to obliviate the muggles he hired, some of the rooms magically expanded and the animals painted in the jungle themed playroom were charmed to move. Everything on the first floor was almost completely magic free, it was magically expanded only enough to be unnoticeable, the library was the only real exception, it was magically expanded and the books flew back to their rightful place so the door had been charmed so that muggles couldn't see it. Other than that the whole area was very open kitchen had black granite countertops with white linoleum floors, the cabinets were painted white, the refrigerator was black and well as the flat-top stove. There were three butcher blocks, one which had every kind of knife that Winky could ask for and the other two were filled with steak knives. The dining room had a long cherrywood table with twenty chairs spaced comfortably, the walls were painted a burgundy color and the windows had white gossamer curtains flowing down from them giving the room a warm but elegant feeling to it. The living room, by contrast was full of color everywhere and there was a large entertainment set which had all of the latest game consoles hooked up.

The door next to the stairs and the stairs themselves were also warded so that muggles wouldn't notice them, though the stairs had an extra ward to prevent Teddy from climbing up or down them by himself. Behind the door were another set of stairs, these leading down to a fully stocked, state-of-the-art potions lab divided into four separate work areas that were warded to contain any 'mishaps' within that area. This way no one would be in anyone's way and if something happened no one else's work would be ruined.

The second and third floors were all bedrooms, each room had a walk-in closet, its own bathroom, and study with a desk, chair, and a few bookshelves for their own personal libraries. Harry's room, and consequently Teddy's room and playroom, were all on the second floor. Contrary to what most would think the depressed teen's room wasn't dark at all. The walls and ceiling were painted sky blue, while the thick soft carpet was a light tan color and the large windows and bedspread were a soft grey. An extra door had been added to his room which led to Teddy's which was decorated in an ocean theme complete with the sound of gently crashing waves to help soothe the almost toddler to sleep.

Last but not least, the attic had been transformed into a combat training room, along the walls hung all sorts of muggle and magical weaponry that they'd collected during the war. In the far corner there was a small infirmary stocked with potions and bandages in case of any serious injuries.

"Harry, how could you have afforded all of this?" Neville asked in awe.

Harry just shrugged in response as he continued to follow his godson. No one questioned him further, already use to the fact that if he didn't want to share then they weren't going to get him to say anything. As soon as he spotted Arthur and Hermione making their way back downstairs he motioned them over and the three began to converse in low whispers. They continued like that and seemed to come to some sort of agreement by the time that Winky announce that dinner was ready.

Halfway through dinner Harry gave Arthur a questioning look to which he sigh in resignation, bringing everyone's curious gaze on him. "Everyone, we are going to take the next two weeks to catch all of you up on some basic muggle education, so that you won't feel so out of place when we enroll you in the local muggle high school. It would help us blend in better if you all spent at least a year there. And boys, I want you to please restrain yourselves from pulling too many pranks, I don't want to have to come to the school, because of all of your mischief," Arthur warned giving his boys a pointed look at their innocent facade that they'd adopted. Sighing once more he continued with his announcement, "during this time Hermione, Harry, and I have decided that we will teach you how to drive," at this everyone brightened and straightened up to hear who would be their instructor, "I will take the twins, Hermione will instruct Ron and Neville, and Harry will have Luna and Draco."

There was a note of finality in his tone and most exchanged looks between Harry and Arthur, not knowing who to pity more. Arthur for taking on the twins or Harry for braving his ex-rival and the eccentric seer. Either way it was sure to be a trying two weeks for the two poor souls.


End file.
